Memories Never Fade
by Squatta
Summary: Oneshot sequel to 'Remember Me'. After their biggest hurdle, Aomine and Kagami are living the life they always dreamed of. AoKaga.


_Here is the winner of the poll! Thank you to all that voted - A total of 138 votes altogether were made. The race was very tight! But in the end, the 'Remember Me' sequel won by only 4 votes! And don't worry if you voted for something else - I plan to get to all of the other stories eventually. But for now, I hope you enjoy this story. (:_

_P.s. - Since these two dorks are married now, I've referred to them by their first names._

* * *

><p>Daiki patted the spot beside him on the bed to find that it was no longer occupied. With a grumble, he turned over and sighed. Maybe a few more minutes of sleep would be alright. But it didn't take long for him to realize that an amazing smell had come wafting in from the kitchen, which promptly woke him right up.<p>

Grabbing the shirt he threw on the floor the previous night, he pulled it over his head and made his way out into the kitchen. The smell of pancakes and bacon was heavenly, he loved the fact that his husband made these American breakfasts from time-to-time because he was a damn good cook.

He padded over to the red-haired man, concentrating on cooking up the perfect pancakes and keeping an eye on the bacon that was frying in a pan.

"Good morning," Daiki said in a low grumble, wrapping his arms around Taiga's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Morning," Taiga replied simply, flipping over a pancake. Daiki realized that he had already made seven… And they were probably all for Taiga.

Daiki remained holding onto Taiga, placing his lips against the other man's neck. He left a small kiss on the side of his neck as his hand slowly inched up under Taiga's shirt.

"Daiki, stop…" Taiga elbowed at him, but it didn't seem to faze Daiki.

"But you look just as tasty as this breakfast," Daiki whispered against Taiga's neck as he felt the other man jolt slightly.

Daiki caressed Taiga's stomach with his hand and rubbed down his hip with the other, still kissing and sucking at the base of Taiga's neck.

Despite it feeling good, Taiga was getting ready to protest that he'd probably burn the food if Daiki didn't stop. But at that moment the sound of a set of small footsteps approached the kitchen.

"I want to hug Daddy too!" A small voice sounded behind them and both turned their heads around in surprise.

"Ah, good morning, Kouki!" Taiga shook Daiki off of him and bent down to Kouki's eye-level.

"G' morning," Kouki toddled over to Taiga's open arms and dove in for a hug.

"Don't you want a hug from Papa too?" Daiki looked down as Taiga stood back up to continue his cooking.

Kouki simply held his arms up towards Daiki, and with a smirk Daiki picked him up over his head, Kouki letting out a delighted squeal until Daiki brought him back down for tight hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Ew, Papa!" Kouki giggled and wiped at his cheek.

"You two go get dressed so I can finish up breakfast," Taiga said, removing the bacon from the frying pan.

It had been five years since Taiga and Daiki had decided to get married. When they were twenty-five, Daiki had gotten into a car accident that caused him to lose his memory of the past nine years the couple had spent together. It was a struggle for both of them, but in the end their determination was strong enough and Daiki's memory returned to him. Despite how difficult it was to deal with, and despite all the trials it put them through, it made them both become stronger as a couple and allowed their relationship to grow.

Three years ago they finally tied the knot. It took them a couple years to get everything planned and ready and to actually find the vacation time to do so (especially with all the vacation they had to take after Daiki's accident). They were planning to get married in California where Taiga's parents lived, but his parents insisted that they have their wedding and honeymoon in Hawaii and helped in paying for the expenses. It was a nice, simple wedding with a small wedding party that included both of their parents, Kise, Kuroko, Momoi, Alex, and Himuro. It was lucky that Kise was a pilot and was able to work some kind of magic so that their small group of friends and Daiki's family could fly out cheaply.

It was almost too good to be true for the both of them. They could finally be married and all of the people they cared about would be there to witness it. Even though their marriage wouldn't be recognized back in Japan, it was just nice to be in that moment with each other in a place where their marriage was. Their partnership was never based on what some paperwork said anyway, but since they planned to adopt they decided it was easier for one of them to take the other's name so they could share a family name with their child when they planned to adopt. After a good amount of discussing, they both agreed on Aomine Daiki changing his name to Kagami Daiki. They figured it would be good considering the Kagami family was quiet wealthy and the name would be beneficial for their child. Daiki didn't mind as long as he and Taiga were together – and his last name didn't have nearly as much bearing as Taiga's

After being married for about a year, they adopted Kouki at the age of three. It took them a while to find an agency in Japan that'd allow two men to adopt a child, but finally they found one that was a bit more progressive. Kouki was energetic and caught their attention right away. Despite losing his parents at a very young age, he was a very positive child, although it was evident that he desperately yearned for a family. Daiki and Taiga immediately clicked with him, and it didn't take long for them to sign the adoption papers.

Adapting to married life and now having a child wasn't easy, but it was definitely rewarding. It didn't take Kouki very long to get used to living with them as he was just excited to have a family. Daiki simply enjoyed seeing Taiga being a father. He was glad that Taiga had told him that he always wanted a kid, because Daiki came to realize that having Kouki was one of the best decisions they had ever made. If there was anything that could humble his dominant personality, it was having these two people in his life that he cared more about than himself.

* * *

><p>"Ah damn…" Taiga got off the phone and scratched his head. Since he had the day off he planned to go to Kouki's school for parent's day, but the station had just called him in for an emergency.<p>

He quickly grabbed his keys and ran out the door, dialing up Daiki's number.

"Hey, what's up?" Daiki answered as Taiga got into his car.

"Sorry this is last minute, but do you think you could go to Kouki's school for parent's day, please? I just got called in for an emergency fire at work so I won't be able to go."

Daiki gave a long sigh and paused before responding, "…I have a busy day at work too, you know…"

"Please, Daiki? You're pretty much your own boss; can't you just take a few hours off just for Kouki? You've never been to a parent's day anyway," Taiga pleaded.

Daiki grumbled something inaudible.

"Kouki will be really happy to see you, don't you think? And you'll be doing me a huge favor – I don't want Kouki to be the only kid there without a parent," Taiga continued to try and convince his husband.

"Fine, fine, I can take a few hours off," Daiki sighed. He really did want to see Kouki, but the deadlines for his articles were creeping up… and he always had a difficult time telling Taiga 'no'.

"Ah, thank you, Daiki! I owe you one," Taiga said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah you do," Daiki huffed.

"You're amazing, I love you," Taiga said with a smirk and a low tone to his voice.

"You little…" Daiki mumbled. Taiga was way too good at manipulating him and working him up.

Taiga laughed and thanked Daiki again before hanging up the phone.

Daiki checked the time, it was almost eleven and the parents started coming in at 11:30.

"Talk about a last minute notice…" Daiki complained under his breath, getting up and grabbing his jacket off of the coat rack.

He made sure to quickly tell his subordinates their tasks for the day while he was gone before heading out of the office to Kouki's elementary school.

* * *

><p>"Shit, I'm late…" Daiki rushed towards Kouki's classroom after getting lost three times. He really didn't know how he could get lost in an elementary school so easily, but he did, until a teacher ran into him and told him where the classroom was.<p>

He took a deep breath before opening the door to see the teacher already in the middle of her lesson. Most of the heads turned towards the door and Daiki gave a silent "sorry" and a bow before heading to where the other parents were in the back of the class – all of them seemed to be mothers.

"Papa!" Daiki heard a whisper once he settled himself next to a long-haired mother. He looked in the direction of the whisper and saw Kouki waving excitedly at him.

Daiki instantly smiled, gave a small wave back, and pointed towards the board to tell Kouki to pay attention to the lesson. Kouki gave a quick, cheerful nod and swung back around to the front of the classroom.

Daiki gave another sigh and crossed his arms as he watched the teacher go over some simple math problems, occasionally calling on a student to come up and solve one, the parents clapping each time one of them got one right.

But Daiki couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable the whole time – he was highly aware about being the only father there and the stares and whispers he occasionally got. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but how in the hell did Taiga deal with this every time he came for one of Kouki's school events? He'd never underestimate him again…

"Wow, that's rare to see a father here, do you think his wife is the one that works?" One woman on the far side away from Daiki whispered to another.

"I don't know, but he's really good looking," the other woman sighed. "He's wearing a suit, so maybe he just took time off of work? Ahh, what a good man, I wish I had a husband like that."

"Right?" Another woman standing by them spoke up in her quietest whisper. "He's a little too dark for my tastes but he's _so_ handsome! Oh!" She held a finger up in realization "Maybe he's single!? That would explain why he would have to go to work and come to parent's day, maybe he's a widower, or the wife just left!"

"If I only I was single too!" The second mother joked.

The first woman thought for a moment, looking between Daiki and Kouki, "But you know… He and his kid look nothing alike. And now that I'm remembering… The last time there was an event for parents, I could swear I remember that boy being with a different father."

The other woman gasped slightly and exchanged looks with each other.

"You don't think… his mother is just hooking up with different men all the time and having them go to her child's functions, do you?" The third woman held her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh, that'd be awful, poor child!" The second woman shook her head.

"Well, he did call him 'Papa' so who knows, maybe she finally settled on one."

The other two nodded and continued with their gossip until the end of the lesson, unbeknownst to Daiki.

"Alright, class, it's time for lunch so you may eat with your parents," the teacher smiled and walked back to her desk to set some papers down.

Parents and students intermingled, finding places to sit in the classroom, some going out in the hallway to get some of the premade lunches that were brought to the class. Daiki walked over to Kouki's desk since he always brought his lunch that Taiga made for him every day. Daiki struggled with sitting in the desk across from Kouki until he finally just awkwardly sat in it sideways.

"Hey kid," Daiki smiled and ruffled Kouki's hair, "You did really good with that math problem earlier."

"Thanks! I'm one of the best at math in the class," Kouki beamed and opened up his lunchbox. "Why are you here today, Papa? Daddy is the one that always comes."

"What, you didn't want me here?" Daiki teased.

Kouki roughly shook his head side-to-side, "Nooo! I'm happy Papa is here!"

Daiki laughed, "I'm happy I'm here too. Daddy had an emergency at work so I decided to come."

"Can we eat with you, Kouki?" Another boy with his mother behind him walked up to where they sat.

"Yeah! This is my Papa!" Kouki pointed excitedly. "This is my friend, Toshi!"

"Nice to meet you, Toshi-kun," Daiki smiled at Kouki's friend.

"Mama said she wanted meet your da-"

"I just wanted to meet the friend Toshi talks about so much!" The mother cut in with a nervous laugh. Both her and her son sat across from Daiki and Kouki.

"What does your Papa do?" Toshi asked.

"Papa makes magazines, but he's really good at basketball!" Kouki responded.

"You said your Daddy plays basketball but your Papa plays too? That's so cool! No wonder you're so good at it," Toshi replied.

Daiki felt a nervousness churn in his stomach. The school system knew that Kouki had two fathers because they had to register as his guardians, but Daiki and Taiga never knew what they were going to do if parents found out. Of course, it wouldn't affect Kouki's education, but they didn't know if that would affect Kouki's social life. They didn't know if the kids would find him strange or if the parents would tell their children not to associate with a child who had two fathers.

When Kouki was old enough to start going to school, he knew that most kids had a mother and a father. He was told that their situation was special, and that having two dads was the same, just that instead of having a mom he had two dads. Kouki never seemed to mind, and in fact had often said that he felt lucky that he had two dads instead of one. But Daiki and Taiga had told him to be mindful of whom he told this to, because some people didn't understand. They didn't really want to hide it, but they also wanted what was best for Kouki and wanted him to avoid any potential bullies.

Apparently Kouki had begun to make very good friends with the kids at his new elementary school, and ultimately decided to tell his friend Toshi that he had two fathers. From their demeanor, Toshi didn't seem to find it strange, but that didn't say anything about his mother.

Daiki looked over at the mother nervously who just gave a confused look over the exchange her son and Kouki had just had.

"W-What do you do? Misses…?" Daiki tried changing the subject before she thought on it more.

"_Miss_ Kobayashi." She said with a slight smile, seeming to completely change her attention to Daiki's question. He gave a small sigh of relief. "I just work for an editing company, nothing too exciting, but the hours are long. It's hard for a single mother, but I do what I can," she crossed her legs daintily in the small desk as the two kids went off in their own conversation.

"Oh, that must be tough. I admire parents who can hold a job and still make time for their kids," Daiki commented.

"I get by," she smiled warmly, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. "How about you? Mister…?"

"Kagami." It still felt a bit strange to have to remind himself that his last name had changed.

"Mr. Kagami," she smiled. "It's rare to see a father come to these sorts of things and it looks like you might've just come from work. Is your wife busy today?"

"Ah… Um…" Daiki stumbled, there was probably little chance he'd get to know this woman more than their conversation they were having right now, so a little white lie wouldn't matter so much. Well, there was also the probability of Kouki and Toshi becoming best friends… "S-Something like that?" He gave a short, nervous laugh and scratched at the back of his head.

He was already feeling awkward; he really didn't know how Taiga dealt with all of Kouki's school events until today.

"What a great father! If only Toshi had a father like you…" She crossed her arms across her chest. "I guess it's my fault for getting myself involved with such an irresponsible man, but I still believe there's someone out there for me." She uncrossed and crossed her legs the other way, shifting in her seat a bit.

"I'm sure you will, you're still young," Daiki draped on arm across the desk and the other over the back of the chair. This conversation was getting a little personal for their first meeting.

She laughed slightly, "How flattering, I'm not that young, "she said.

Daiki shifted his attention to the kids who were still eating and talking excitedly.

"Are you really married, Mr. Kagami?" Ms. Kobayashi's voice spoke up from in front of him.

"H-Huh?" Daiki asked with nervousness and surprise.

She pointed towards his hand, "You aren't wearing a ring."

"Ah! Ah… Damn… I forgot it this morning," he slapped his hand to his forehead. Taiga was usually the one with the bad habit of forgetting his ring since he had to take it off for work. It was rare for Daiki to forget his. He usually took it off during baths and showers since he worried about it falling into the drain, which Taiga thought was silly.

Ms. Kobayashi giggled, "My, your wife probably wouldn't like that you forgot your ring for today of all days! Unless you were planning on not wearing it today for some reason," she teased.

"N-Not at all!" Daiki protested.

"That's too bad," she said quietly.

Before Daiki asked what exactly she was talking about, Kouki chimed in.

"Let's go play, Papa!" he tugged at Daiki's sleeve, redirecting his attention.

"Play?"

"We have extra recess time today! We can play basketball!" Kouki continued to pull at his father's sleeve.

"Alright, let's go," Daiki gave a slight smile and stood up.

"Come on, mommy!" Toshi said to his mother as Kouki led Daiki out to the playground.

It was a very simple playground with a swing set, play set, and small court with hoops just the right size for elementary school kids.

Kouki ran over to an area with various different balls for different sports and picked up the basketball.

"Let's play one-on-one!" Kouki turned around and shouted.

Daiki laughed, "Alright, but go easy on me, okay? How about first to three points?"

He walked over to the court, shrugging his suit jacket off and rolling the sleeves up on his dress shirt. Other parents and children were out on the playground and a few had drawn their attention to Kouki and Daiki, including Toshi and his mother.

Of course with having two parents who were some of the best basketball players in high school through college, even without having blood relation, Kouki was definitely just as much as a prodigy as them from playing since they adopted him.

Daiki wasn't necessarily going to go easy on him but, well, he did have to compensate for Kouki's ability level. And he figured giving Kouki a bit of a handicap and letting him barely win would probably make him look cool in front of his classmates. Okay, maybe he was going easy on him...

"Hah! I did it!" Kouki had managed to pick up something surprisingly similar to Daiki's footwork for his age and made it past Daiki, and for the last point dunked it into the hoop just like he had seen Taiga do countless times. He would try dunking as much as he could on the children's height nets since he obviously couldn't reach the normal height ones.

Parents and kids clapped for Kouki's victory.

"Ah, it's just because I'm not used to this court!" Daiki said with as much conviction as he could.

"That means I get to pick dinner tonight," Kouki said proudly with his hands on his hips.

"Hey, I don't remember betting dinner on this or else I would've definitely kicked your butt," Daiki teased, squatting down to tickle Kouki's sides.

"S-Stop it, Papa!" He giggled and squirmed, trying to get away from the tickle-assault.

Daiki laughed, deciding to give Kouki a break, he stopped and ruffled his hand through Kouki's hair, "What do you want for dinner tonight then?"

"Chicken nuggets!" Kouki exclaimed.

"Of course, of course, it's always chicken nuggets," Daiki shook his head side to side and stood up.

"Can I play with you, Kouki?" Toshi trotted up. Kouki nodded happily and the two went off on their own.

"How impressive," Ms. Kobayashi commented as Daiki walked over to the bench to pick up his suit jacket, draping it over his arm.

"Thanks, Kouki's been playing since he was three. Considering both of his parents excel in basketball he picked it up rather quickly," Daiki wiped at the light sweat on his forehead.

"Oh, your wife plays basketball too? How unexpected," she questioned and Daiki froze.

"Uh… Yeah…" He fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket nervously. How many times was he going to get himself in this awkward situation? He really couldn't take it much more. "Husband…" He said quietly.

Ms. Kobayashi cocked her head in confusion, "What was it you said?"

"Husband… I don't have a wife, I have a husband," his eye shifted from the asphalt to her face of utter confusion.

"…Huh?" She asked, baffled. It took her a moment for her to register what he had said until her face reddened and her hand shot up over her mouth. "Y-You…!" She gasped.

"Please let Toshi continue being Kouki's friend," Daiki interjected before she could finish her thought.

She only responded with the same shocked look on her face.

"Kouki is a good kid, and we love him very much… Please don't let the fact that he so happens to have two fathers affect your opinion of him. You can think whatever you want of me, but please don't judge Kouki…" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

Man, getting married and having a kid had really humbled him, he never thought that he'd have to be doing something like this, but Taiga and Kouki were his life now and he'd do whatever it took to protect them.

"I… I…" She stumbled over her words, her eyes darting everywhere except for Daiki's face. "I'm shocked to say the least…" She managed to speak again after clearing her throat. She looked over at her son playing with Kouki on the court. "I don't know what to think about that…" She continued, "Kouki seems so normal…"

"That's because he is normal," Daiki stated. "He might still be at that orphanage if it wasn't for us. I think it's better that he has two fathers than no parents at all."

Ms. Kobayashi's words caught in her throat and she was silent for a moment.

"Toshi is very good friends with Kouki, I don't want to change that for him," she said quietly. "I have no problems with Kouki, so I don't mind them remaining friends," she gave a slight smile.

It didn't take much longer until the school bell rang signaling the end of the day. Toshi and his mother waved goodbye to Daiki and Kouki. Toshi asked his mother if Kouki could come over to play at their house sometime. She smiled and said "Of course".

* * *

><p>"Daddy, we're home!" Kouki called out as he and Daiki arrived home.<p>

Taiga was in the kitchen putting some of the groceries he had bought that day away.

"Hey, big guy!" Taiga smiled as Kouki ran up to him, clinging on to his legs.

Kouki giggled as Taiga lifted him up in his arms.

"Welcome home," Taiga said, now looking at Daiki.

"I'm home," Daiki leaned in for a kiss.

"Thanks so much for covering for me today by going to Kouki's school. You saved me," Taiga set Kouki down who ran to his room probably to go play with his toys.

"No problem, I figured it was finally my turn to do something parent-wise at the school. I tell you – I don't know how those mothers don't intimidate you," Daiki shook his head. "And please tell me you got chicken nuggets because I told Kouki he could pick dinner tonight."

"All the moms want to do is stare at you, don't worry. And way ahead of you," Taiga held up some packaged chicken breasts. "I figured I'd make them myself since I'm not so big on feeding him those frozen kind."

"What a caring father," Daiki smirked and wrapped an arm around Taiga's waist. "This coming from the guy who basically lived on fast food."

"That was in high school and I still cooked plenty at home," Taiga poked Daiki on the chest. "And it was also before I was a parent. No way is my son going to have subpar food. Also, what is up with you today? You were the same this morning…"

Taiga could feel his face heating up a bit as Daiki burrowed his face against his neck and began to lightly suck on his collarbone.

"You smell like smoke…" Daiki mumbled, ignoring Taiga's question.

"Nn, of course because of my job… How many times do I have to hear you say that?" Taiga set his hands on Daiki's waist.

Daiki lifted up his head and lightly kissed Taiga on the lips. "Until you smell like nothing but me."

Taiga shivered and his eyelashes fluttered, feeling a little embarrassed, "You're too old to be saying things like that…"

"Hell no I'm not," Daiki grunted. "I'm gonna be saying stuff like that to you until I'm 80."

"Well I guess I'll anticipate you turning 81," Taiga grinned.

Daiki huffed, a smirk on his face before going in for another kiss. They continued giving each other short, sensual kisses. Daiki's hands slowly traveled southward, cupping Taiga's ass through his jeans.

"Daiki…" Taiga said in a low voice. "We can't do anything with Kouki awake in the other room."

"I know," Daiki grumbled a reply, "But we can continue this later." He gave Taiga one last kiss.

"Damn you for working me up when all I wanted to do was get dinner started," Taiga grumbled and pushed Daiki away.

Daiki laughed, "Well now you got something to look forward to," he hummed.

"Whatever! Just go play with Kouki until dinner's ready!" Taiga scolded.

"Right, right," Daiki was already on his way to Kouki's room.

Finally having some time to fix dinner and be rid of distractions, Taiga set to work right away.

* * *

><p>"Dinner's ready, you two!" Taiga shouted as he finished plating the last plate.<p>

He heard the pitter patter of Kouki's footsteps along with Daiki's long strides.

"Chicken nuggets!" Kouki said excitedly as he sat down at the table.

"Yep, just like you wanted," Taiga said proudly.

"Oh boy," Daiki said half-heartedly seeing that it looked like apparently everyone was having chicken nuggets.

"Papa likes chicken nuggets too, right?" Taiga eyed him for his slightly sarcastic remark.

"Well I guess the ones you make are pretty good," Daiki mumbled.

"Daddy's are the best!" Kouki said as he nibbled on one.

"Alright don't talk while you have food in your mouth," Taiga reminded.

Kouki simply nodded with his mouth closed.

"How was parent day today?" Taiga asked.

"It was fun! Papa and I got to play basketball and I won!" Kouki said proudly after swallowing his food.

"Woah, you did? That's amazing! I knew you'd be better than Papa one day," Taiga smirked at Daiki.

"Yeah, yeah, next time I'll win," Daiki said.

"Nuh-uh, I'll beat you next time too!" Kouki said with confidence.

Taiga chuckled, "Well I'm sorry I wasn't able to go today, but I'm glad you and Papa had fun."

"I want you both to come next time," Kouki smiled.

Both Taiga and Daiki looked over at each other.

"Alright, we'll see if we can. Both of us have work though, but we'll see how it goes," Taiga said with a warm smile.

Kouki nodded, chewing on a bite of his chicken nugget in his hand.

"How did work go today?" Daiki asked.

"Ah, it was all under control. Apparently they were short staffed today so when a huge fire broke out me and a couple other guys got called in," Taiga explained.

"Ah…" Daiki pushed the vegetables around on his plate. "I don't think I'll ever get used to your job."

"Well…" Taiga paused for a moment. "I actually wanted to talk to you guys about that today."

Daiki lifted his eyes and Kouki looked over.

"I'm thinking about quitting and getting a new job."

"Really?" Daiki was a bit surprised. He never had a discussion with Taiga about a job change.

"I know it's sudden, but the decision was sudden too," Taiga looked over at his husband. "Sorry I wasn't able to tell you sooner."

"It's fine. You're telling me now, right?" Daiki shrugged. "What are you thinking of doing?"

"Well, I just so happened to find out Seirin needs a new coach…"

"Huh? Didn't your coach stay with the team even after graduating?" Daiki asked.

"She did, but she's a little too good to keep working at a high school, so she got offered a job to coach a national team," Taiga explained. "I actually ran into her the other day and that's how I found out Seirin was looking for a new coach. So I contacted the school and I have an interview tomorrow."

"Well that's great!" Daiki said, a slight upturn of his lips.

"Daddy is going to be a basketball coach?" Kouki spoke up.

"Hopefully! Then maybe you can be on Daddy's team one day," Taiga looked over at his son with a smile.

"I wanna be on Daddy's basketball team!" Kouki said excitedly.

"Well then you've gotta practice a lot and eat alllll your vegetables so you grow up big and strong," Taiga ruffled Kouki's hair.

Kouki nodded with seriousness and began diligently eating the rest of his veggies.

* * *

><p>"Stop trying to hold your voice back," Daiki said in a deep voice, kissing down Taiga's neck.<p>

"I don't… want to wake him up…" Taiga croaked out before placing his hand on his mouth again.

"You know how much of a heavy sleeper he is," Daiki replied, rolling his hips up further into Taiga.

"Nn!" Taiga whined a bit at the sensation.

"I read him a story, he's conked out from playing today, I even locked our door – so don't worry," Daiki said reassuringly, moving his hips again. "Now stop thinking about it and relax…"

"F-Fine," Taiga breathed, slowly moving his hand away from his face.

Thinking about it was just going to ruin the mood anyway. But he always worried a little every time they did it ever since they adopted Kouki. Not too long after they got him, they so happened to wake him up and he walked in on them. Fortunately, they were covered up by the bedspread, but ever since then Taiga was paranoid about it happening again and got a locking doorknob for their door the next day.

"How about I kiss you so you don't have to worry about making so much noise?" Daiki said slyly.

"Mm," Taiga simply nodded and Daiki leaned in for a deep kiss.

The spark between them never faded out. Not after years of living together and not after three years of marriage along with having a child. When they made love it was just as passionate as when they were eighteen – every feeling and sensation still felt so fresh and new.

"Nn, Taiga," Daiki said with ragged breath. He could feel Taiga's nails digging into the skin on his back as he thrusted harder and deeper into the man beneath him.

Daiki crashed his lips against Taiga's again. It almost seemed at this point their lips would become swollen from the amount of kissing they were doing. Every time their lips parted, Taiga's voice would start getting a bit louder. Not wanting Taiga to get worried about the noise he was making, Daiki would lean in for another round of long, sensual kisses.

Daiki could feel himself nearing his climax and reached his hand southward, grabbing Taiga's erect cock, sliding his hand up and down it in swift motions.

"Ah, ahh!" Taiga's hips bucked from the added stimulation, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Nn, cumming!"

His body went rigid as his back arched against the bed. Daiki could feel muscles tighten around his cock and felt himself reach his climax inside of Taiga, holding back a moan with a grunt.

In a blinding mess of ecstasy, the two took a moment to settle their breathing and heartbeats. Daiki lay on top of Taiga for a moment until sliding himself out. He took off his condom, tying it up and tossing it in the trash by their bedside and grabbing a couple pieces of tissue.

"I wasn't too loud, was I?" Taiga managed to speak up.

Daiki returned to Taiga's side. "Maybe a little at the end," Daiki made a huff of contentment, wiping the mess from Taiga's stomach with the tissue.

"Well you touched me so suddenly…" Taiga grumbled.

"You were so sexy I felt like I was about to cum soon and I didn't want to do it alone," Daiki continued his teasing, tossing the tissue in the trash as well.

"Shut up…" Taiga lightly pushed at Daiki's back.

"Heh," Daiki laid back down and grabbed Taiga around his torso, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Well that was you making up for my favor I did for you today. Although I guess it was something I would do anyway," Daiki shrugged. "It can also be a little congratulatory celebration."

"Congratulatory celebration?" Taiga questioned.

"Yeah, for your new job."

"I don't have it yet!"

"You might as well – there's no way they won't hire you," Daiki fiddled with Taiga's hair a bit. "An alumni _and_ the ace that helped them win those trophies they've got displayed? They'd be idiots not to."

"Hah, I guess you're right," Taiga smiled slightly, reaching up to stroke Daiki's forehead.

Ever since the accident, Daiki had a scar on his head from when he got injured in the crash. Over the years it faded, but it was still prominent and caused a bit of pain from time to time. It was a constant reminder from that time, but Taiga learned to not hate it so much. Daiki never seemed to mind, anyway.

"And when you get the job and you get off for school breaks… let's take Kouki somewhere. I've got enough vacation saved up finally. Maybe… Disney Land?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. I know Kouki has been dying to go," Taiga replied.

"Alright, let's do it!" Daiki said, a smile on his face.

"Mm…" Taiga said drowsily. Daiki could tell he was already falling asleep.

"Alright, get some rest, tomorrow is important," Daiki said quietly.

There was no response from Taiga as he had probably already fallen asleep. Daiki gently stroked his arm and closed his eyes as well. It seemed like life for the two of them was the one they had always dreamed of. His accident had brought them to their lowest point, but they persevered and now they had everything they could have ever dreamed of. Daiki felt that no matter how many times their relationship would be tested in the future they would always get through it together.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

Once again, I thank you so much for reading and I hope you've enjoyed seeing the life of these two in this universe once again. After all their hardships I think they really did deserve this happy life. And who doesn't love a bit of domestic AoKaga once in a while? ^^

So I hope everyone is having a happy holidays and have a happy new year! Thank you for all the support you have given me this year and I hope to see you next year as well. :)

See you next time! :*


End file.
